dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zamushra
Zamushra '(ザムシュラ, ''Zamushura), who is more infamously known as 'The Legendary Swordsman '(伝説の剣士, Densetsu No Kenshi) and is an antagonist character who makes his first appearance in The Universal Mutiny Arc. Countless years in the past, in the years up until he was killed at the hands of the Grand Priest, zamushra became known as 'The Mortal Which Gods Fear '''which is something that is synonymous with his status as the most powerful and dangerous mortal ever to live. He is the strongest warrior that was assembled under the banner of The Rebellion Army, and is the most powerful fighter belonging to The Extermination Force. He is a member of a vicious warrior race identified as The Blade Demons, a species of people who existed as the greatest fencers in all of creation, who were The Royal Guardians serving and protecting the Omni-King. His origin story is called The Rondo Of Blood & Blades, which shows his steady transition from a mere mortal into the greatest threat to the gods that has ever existed in the history of all creation, steadily morphing himself into the single greatest swordsman ever to have lived, and one of the strongest mortals alive. Appearance Zamushra is a man who is tall and herculean with a build set heavy with muscle. Being of the highly humanoid species known as the blade demons, zamushra could easily be mistaken for a generic human being were it not for the signature elongated and pointed ears which are synonymous with identifying his species. His body is arranged by a set of two arms, two legs, a torso and head, and his facial features are the same as that of any humans as well. As proof of his long and intensive life of hardcore battle, zamushra's skin is decorated proudly with a network of scars gained through his fights. By the time that he appears in The Universal Mutiny Arc, his hair has grown to the point of rather excessive length, and his face has been filled with a dense layer of facial hair which forms a long, thick beard that reaches as low as his pectoral muscles. However, underneath these features he maintains a state of rather blemishless youth, having long become immortal due to the fact that his original material body was annihilated by the grand priest, his current form being that which he used in the depths of hell for many years. His current body is just as effect as his original one, and after successfully stealing garlic junior's immortality on behalf of letting his blade consume the latters essence, zamushra has been rendered ageless for all eternity. Personality Zamushra's hatred for the gods is eclipsed by none other that exists. It is his intense, bottomless infatuation with murdering every god that exists which the founder of the rebellion army has seen fit for selecting zamushra to enter the elite team of fighters in his ever growing army; the extermination force. The details and reasons as to what birth this bottomless hatred towards the gods; particularly the omni-king, is covered thoroughly with the rondo of blood & blades, though in summary, the gods are responsible for taking away everything from zamushra. Because of the actions of the gods he has experienced untold suffering and pain, and on behalf of himself, as well as the behalf of countless others who have suffered at the cruel whim of the gods, zamushra has become dedicated to killing every god, kai, god of destruction, angel alike. He cannot be reasoned or bargained with on this matter, he will not stop until he takes the head of the omni-king and all who serve him. Zamushra is a person who is fiercely dedicated to what appears to be a code of knightly chivalry. In one of his numerous duels against goku, zamushra explains that it is an absolute code of '''Bushido '(武士道, Literally meaning; "Way Of The Warrior"), a practice which which dictates and determintes his actions, which he follows constantly and continuously without fail. In spite of his grim intentions, zamushra is a fighter which places an immense value on fighting fairly, and has a profound degree of honor and respect for his opponents. Beerus explains that this code of chivalry is something which all members of the blade demon race are taught to uphold and follow. This extremely strict way of bushido is something which often causes zamushra to come off as extremely arrogant in a way that is insufferable even for saiyans who encounter him. His is not an arrogance which belittles his opponent, it is an arrogance which lifts him up on a pedestal. Champa complains that he can't stand this "holier-than-thou" attitude which all blade demon warriors have, which makes their presence a nuisance to be in. Zamushra is particularly known for speaking the words 'Kirisute Gomen '(斬捨御免, Literally meaning; "I Apologize For Cutting You Down") whenever he finishes off an opponent. These particular words are usually uttered after he has successfully defeated his opponent, particularly whenever he has succeeded in beheading his foe or generally killing them in the art of close quarters combat. Even when there is no chance that his opponents can hear him speak this phrase to them, zamushra still insists upon speaking it, as it is but one of the many different rites of passage, rules, and laws that exist within his own unique code of bushido, and he has spoken these words to everything from a singular opponent, the bodies of animals he uses for survival, all the way to entire armies worth of foes who have been successfully destroyed by his attacks. Zamushra is utterly fearless when it comes to duels to the death, and is known for throwing himself into the way of harm and injury for the same of defeating his opponents. He is an extremely tenacious and violent individual when it comes to life and death struggles. He is also known to practice some rather barbaric traditions as per the chivalry of his warriors way. The most noteworthy of these acts is none other than "taking the heads" of opponents whom he has successfully killed. Decapitating and cutting off the heads of his opponents is something that is synonymous with his victories in battles to the death with zamushra. This practice is something which he does whenever it is convenient, though, there are often times situations where zamushra has no choice but to destroy the bodies of his opponents in their entirety, he still practices head hunting whenever he can. This act is to prove his victory to other people. He takes the heads of his defeated foes and preserves them in the form of a trophy so as to illustrate his strength. He is known to have gathered many heads of the previous generation of gods of destruction. Relationships List Of Allies List Of Enemies Background Siege Of Planet Arba Lord Hyoga's Fleet Synopsis Universal Mutiny Arc Power As a man who has been addressed as "the mortal that gods fear", zamushra is also lauded as being he who is supposedly the strongest mortal ever to exist, who tapped power great enough to slay the gods and supposedly threaten the omni-king himelf. The most famous testament to zamushra's extraordinary power is the one-man crusade that he waged against the gods in all universes. Aside from being responsible for the murders of countless kais of varying ranks and positions, he also single-handedly slaughtered over half of the gods of destruction of the previous generation, as well as the angels attending them. He eventually cornered beerus, who was only saved by whis. Only the intervention of the grand priest himself was able to stop zamushra's vengeful rampage. After being sent to hell, zamushra's power only continued to swell and grow stronger, and upon his return to the realm of the living in the universal mutiny arc, he wields power such that he is capable of effortlessly manhandling vegito white as though it were no trouble at all. He is a man who has long managed to acquire a rather enormous storage of god ki within his body, so much so that he is considered more of a menace to the gods now than anything he was in the past. Beerus explains that zamushra bested him in combat, and were not thanks to the timely intervention of whis, he likely would have had his head taken by zamushra. Whis adds on that he was only able to save beerus by struggling against zamushra in extreme desperation, and that he received a massive scar from a stabwound inflicted by zamushra's blade, a pain which he still feels even to this date. By unlocking his tremendous god ki and cultivating it over years and years of continuous, hardy training, zamushra has acquired power that is such he stands head and shoulders above the gods of destruction and their angel attendants. The grand priest even observed zamushra as somebody who might actually be a legitimate threat to the omni-king based on his startling progression, though he was more talking about the absurdly powerful blade he wields. Thanks to the nature of his weapon, zamushra progressively takes leap after enormous leap forwards as the universal mutiny arc continues, his sword continuously eating and absorbing the god ki and powers of those successfully slain by him. Techniques Zamushra is a member of a warrior race not unlike the saiyans. A number of characters define zamushra's species as that of a "blade demon", a tribe of chivalrous, fearless and most importantly, vicious swordsmen whose skill in wielding a blade and fencing techniques were unrivaled by those of any other species. However, even among the standards of his own kind, zamushra is acknowledged as having become the absolute greatest swordsman ever to have lived, hence his moniker of "the legendary swordsman". Originally, during the earlier events of the rondo of blood & blades, zamushra was limited in many ways. He fighting skills, power, potential and knowledge were all still juvenile, and thus he believed he needed to carry a sword to act as the focus of his ki and techniques. However, since realizing the true potential of his body, he has been able to acquire the truest and most complex secrets to his own blade demon physiology. He has long graduated beyond the need to wield a blade as such, rather, blade demons themselves are the only weapon that they ever require. Zamushra is a combatant who he as himself is his own sword, and he does not require a blade, his blade is an extension of his own body, his sword is his own flesh and blood, his armor is his own skin and muscle, and he does not require anything more than his bare hands to fight. General Abilities '''Blade Demon Power: Being a member of a warrior race, zamushra possesses the genetic characteristic of his people, which grants him an immense affinity towards fighting and a typically enormous advantage in combat. Not unlike the saiyan power in some respects, zamushra's blade demon power allows him to grow continuously stronger without limit. Blade demons are a race of people who possess a wrath and fury the likes of which enfeebles the rage held even by super saiyans. And it is this anger which gives rise to legitimate power. Rather than being weakened or becoming an easier opponent, zamushra's anger is something which literally makes him stronger. He will gain a continued, constantly ascending boost in power and strength so long as he feels rage, and his power increases proportionately to the immensity of his anger, to the point that if he goes berserk, he can rapidly build his ki to the point that he overshadows opponents who might've otherwise been much stronger than him under any other circumstances, and continues to grow stronger with each passing second. Ki Energy Attacks Astral Glint Flasher: A highly potent and powerful technique which allows zamushra to manifest and shoot out his "subonscious mind" in the manifestation of his own ki. Zamushra is a swordsman at heart. He has trained his mind and his spirit to become so powerful, strong and immovable that he can use the very force of his own will to attack and do battle against his opponents whenever he's engaged in combat. This skill basically allows him to fight and duel his enemies with the power of his mind alone. His astral glint flasher manifests itself in the form of crimson "tears" or "rips" of ki which can be used to blast and cut his foes, and defend him from enemy attacks, typically manifesting themselves around zamushra's body. The crescent blasts of energy created by his astral glint flasher are also extremely sharp on their own, capable of easily cutting through the flesh of somebody as tough as super saiyan blue goku, leaving the surface of his skin riddled with a number of bleeding cuts, causing him to lose blood rapidly. *'Astral Body Projection: '''A skill which was first used against hit to completely counter and his attacks and render his time skip power completely ineffective against him. By projecting his own body outside of his physical form, zamushra can create duplicates of himself which exist outside dimensions such as time and space. Though his original body remained frozen and motionless in time, these new bodies boast all the same qualities, attacks, and techniques as their original ones, and are manifestations of his very will. Thanks to the cloning power of zamushra's astral glint flasher, he was able to counter and push hit back at every turn during their exchange, to the point that hit had no choice other than to disable his time skip, as it had become completely useless against zamushra. Ki Energy Techniques 'Spirit Power Inferno Saber: A skill which all experienced warriors of zamushra's race are expected to be able to perform to some extent. As a man who is a swordsman which uses his own body as his weapon, his own flesh, blood and vital energy is what forms the body of his sword. Zamushra's spirit power inferno saber is not unlike that of many generic energy blade techniques, in that he uses it by forming his right hand into an open knifehand strike shape and focusing a visible, highly concentrated aura of his own ki to appear around it. However, it is known that blade demons are the best in all universes in fencing, and zamushra, who is the absolute greatest of them, wields a blade that is much, much more powerful than that of any other weapon in existence. Zamushra's particular blade is composed out of a "raging hellfire" which is said to be the very manifestation of his bottomless rage and hatred that is directed at the gods. It immediately swallows up and burns everything that is struck by it to a point that any matter it touches is supposedly wiped out of existence completely, and it is so sharp that it can slice through objects and opponents who are merely in the direction of zamushra's sword strikes and attacks, letting him kill is foes with little more than swinging in their directions. However, even for all its power, this is just a basic form representing zamushra's power, and is not his "true sword" so to speak. *Corona Flash Longsword:' The "true" form of zamushra's blade. The corona flash longsword is an ascended, highly improved and much, much stronger and more powerful version of his swords initial form. As the "true" manifestation of zamushra's blade, he only ever shows it to opponents who have proven themselves worthy of being slain by it, as per his code of swordsman chivalry. Goku worked extremely hard to get zamushra to deploy it, seeing his statement as a challenge to him, and upon seeing him reveal it, the "sword" was so powerful and sharp that it evaporated an entire forest just by being exposed to general dimensional matter. In this form, zamushra's blade extends to become much longer, almost a meter in length, and burns with a visible, intense aura of fire. A condensed, circular ring of zamushra's burning ki materializes itself floating in a fixed position surrounding his wrist, making the "sword" appear like it has a tsuba or a circular crossguard. The blade of the sword can be extended or retracted at will, reaching up to dozens of meters in length, allowing zamushra to drastically extend the range of attack in his sword swings. This form of zamushra's sword is in fact capable of growing to such enormous lengths and sizes that many opponents mistake it for some kind of oncoming energy blast. Its immense range is such that it is large and powerful enough to wipe out an entire fleet of enemy space weapons, warriors, and ordinance which had gathered to exterminate zamushra, finishing them off in naught but a singular stroke of the massive blade. *'Instant Kill Supernova Sword:' was at one point the strongest and most powerful version of zamushra's sword. The instant supernova sword is the highest level of mortal power that exists within his almighty blade. In this form, zamushra's blade morphs and transforms to become the likeness of a legitimate sword, more so than any previous form of his weapon. In this form, his ki converges and solidifies into a glowing blade which vaguely resembles both a japanese odachi and a scimitar, being long, thin and sharp. This version of zamushra's blade is held in his hand, gripped like an actual sword rather than being a mere extension of his own ki, and it maintains the distinctive, fixed ring of fiery ki which creates the effect of a crossguard around the sword. In this form. As the name of this form suggests, zamushra's blade becomes powerful, sharp, and deadly enough to instantly kill anything that is struck by it, seemingly regardless of power, size, strength or durability. His blade is shown powerful enough to cause dozens upon dozens of opponents to simply vanish after receiving cuts from the blade, as well as blow away an enormous asteroid just by making contact with it. This is because of the fact that it "eats" the metaphysical data of anything it touches, quite literally allowing zamushra to absorb the energy and powers of anything that he lands a successful hit on. Possessions Weaponry 'Katchin Katana:' Equipment 'Katchin Armor:' One of the earliest sets of highly useful, potent equipment which zamushra ever donned. Though zamushra has acquired power the likes of which he has graduated far, far beyond the need to protect himself with armor, katchin or otherwise, this particular item was one of the most pivotal and valuable objects zamushra had ever come into possession of. In the earliest chapters of his adventure, zamushra assured the arban military that if they listened to his words and promises, then he could protect them from the oncoming forces of general barago. Like the katchin katana sword that he once wielded, the few blocks of raw katchin which the arban forces had were also fashioned into a full set of armor based on the design sense and general pragmatism of zamushra's much more primitive society upon his home planet. The practicality of blade demon armor coupled with the sheer toughness of the hardest metal in the universe, which was worn by an accomplished warrior from the race of greatest swordsmen in all creation, served to be a tool that was effective and powerful enough to morph him into a tank that could completely shrug off the artillery fire and various forms of attack launched at zamushra from the highly advanced, extremely valuable technological weapons which were used during the siege on the arban capital, not to mention totally annulling the attacks and techniques belonging to the elite soldiers of barago's invasion party. Throughout the course of the entire battle, he was rendered almost completely and utterly invulnerable to all forms of attack up until he encountered the elite soldier, Juku, who boasted skills and powers exotic and complex enough to render the durability of zamushra's armor useless. The armor suit was destroyed in the battle which followed the encounter. Transformations Omni Killing God Sword Image Gallery Weapons & Items ZamushraKatchinArmor.jpg|The Katchin Armor Suit Quotes Quotes By Zamushra *(To Goku) ''"...I know this power. That explosive rage and stubborn will to fight... it is something that I am all too familiar with. You see, I left out a somewhat important detail when I gave you my earlier statement. Son Goku... would you like to know the reason why there are no saiyans in the universe that I hail from?. It's because I slaughtered them all. Every last saiyan that ever existed in my home universe was sent to their deaths by my blade. Once I take your head, you will be but another trophy added to the roster..." Quotes About Zamushra Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:Blade Demons Category:New Characters